Rewrite ${\dfrac{5^{11}}{5^{-6}}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
${ \dfrac{5^{11}}{5^{-6}} = 5^{11-(-6)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{5^{11}}{5^{-6}}} = 5^{17}} $